Colors
by HarrysFarry
Summary: Very sad, short one shot about Harry confessing his love, and getting shot down. R/R please.


So Sad!!!!! This was really painful writing this since I'm a total H/H shipper but…every guy gets turned down right? ::looks around frantically:: Right? ::crickets chirp::  

Colors

 Harry Potter and Ron Weasley walked into the Hogwart's school library looking for their third friend. Harry knew where she was. Where she always was in the library. Her favorite spot to study, her 'little sanctuary' he called it. 

Ron however did not. 

Harry was gonna do it today. He had been planning on for weeks. 

"Ron, I believe Ginny is looking for advanced levitation charms in the…Q section. Go find her so we can get out of here faster. Quidditch practice is in 10 minutes! I'm gonna see if I can't find Herms to ask if she wants to come. Ok?" Harry said as if slightly rushed. 

"Right. Meet you in 5 minutes outside this…Evil Place of Knowledge." Ron returned saying this last part in disgust, wrinkling his nose.

Harry lightly laughed at his best friend as he ran off to find Ginny in the Q           section when in fact she was in the L section. 

With that Harry turned his attentions to his plan. He found her where she sat in the corner of the library. The table all the way to the right, in front of a Stained Glass window. Colored Red, Blue, Green, and Orange. The light shone through the brightly tinted panes and filtered through her hair making her look surreally beautiful. Her head popped up from her book, which was surrounded by many papers. 

She smiled that smile of hers. It made a knot in Harry's throat. Her features lit up with sincere delight at seeing him. This made it worse. He was going to tell her…

"Hello Harry!" She said shuffling papers into piles

"hello Hermione." He said softly. "may I speak to you a moment? I hate to tear you away from your homework…" He said casting a slight glance at her papers. He didn't want to look away from her face, but this is how he rehearsed it in his mind, and if he didn't stick to the script he might lose his nerves.

"No, No! I was just finishing up. I wanted to come watch practice tonight so I finished early. What's up?"

"Well I've been thinking about this a lot, and whether I should tell you. Then I decided that Whether or not it was the right thing to do I should tell you so that you knew."

"I don't understand." She replied her small smile being replaced by a crease between her brows and questioning eyes. 

"Hermione." He said softer moving to sit down beside her. He positioned his chair so that he faced her directly.

"Hermione I…love you. I know we're only seventeen but this is the strongest feeling I've ever had. I also know that that was really corny but that's the way I feel. I know you don't reciprocate my feeling but I just wanted you to know." 

Surprised was etched all over her face. 

"Oh my…" she said quietly.

" Have I ruined everything?" he asked her worriedly. 

A silent tear ran down her cheek. Her face was blank for a few moments and Harry contemplated walking out the door. But instead he decided to go for it. Hell why not he had told her today after all. He was daring. He leaned over and put his arms around her shoulders. He pressed his lips softly to her cheek. He could feel her cool breath against his own cheek and it smelled faintly of orange and cream. He felt a tear of his own slide out of the corner of his own eyes, moistening the skin between both of their faces. Hermione put her own hands to Harry's shoulders. His insides leapt. She felt the same! Oh my god! All of Harry's dreams were coming true in the small space of two seconds. 

But his Hopes quickly came crashing to the ground again, as he realized that she was not indeed returning his  affections but firmly pushing him away. He was on his knees in front of her now. A torrent of Liquid spilled from his now glazed Green eyes. He saw a reflection of his tears in the cinnamon colored eyes of the girl staring back at him.

"Harry I had no idea. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She breathed raggedly wiping the moisture from her right cheek with a swift hand. "I don't feel for you that way. You're the person that is always there for me and I will always be there for you. You are a major part of my life a major part of me!"  Her voice was rough and uneven causing more droplets to jerk out of her eyes. Harry remained kneeling but his head was down now. He listened as her words beat against him as if she had physically struck him. 

"I Love You Harry, but as a brother as a Best friend." She stopped to assess his expression but could not see his face through the vale of untidy black hair. 

"The love you want I could never return." She whispered. She swiftly grabbed her books and walked from the library as Harry stayed frozen in his spot on the floor.

 He watched his tears drop to the ground. He noticed on the way down they were tinted with colors. Red, Blue, Green, and Orange.


End file.
